


Chocolate Candy

by svetlanacat4



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chocolate Fountain, poison, and two Uncle agents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Candy

He stunned his opponent and ran down the metal walkway. He heard the children, below, shouting with delight at the chocolate fountain and looked around. The gray pipe dangled ludicrously, the yellowish lethal mixture dripping out of it on the roof of the warehouse.

He bit his lips. The kids were safe. His friend had rushed forward, run along the narrow beam and leaped into the void in a crazy attempt to push the pipe away from the chocolate tank. Against all odds, he had succeeded, but...

“I'm fine...” Familiar line, familiar voice... Strange, brown, dripping creature, draped in kind of a chocolate toga...

He sighed with relief.

The Creature of the Chocolate Fountain licked the chocolate on his finger and smiled, a delighted chocolate smile... “Delicious... Would you like to taste?”

Kids were safe.

Villains were defeated.

They were unharmed.

Blue eyes were sparkling devilishly, highlighted by the chocolate mask, as he was licking again his fingers.

Bantering?

Forestalling his partner's hints about his greediness...

Challenging?

Chocolate would of course perfectly match his beige pants...

Inviting?

Inviting... Asking... Calling for... For what...?

Promising?

No. Of course not, he scolded himself deep inside.

No...

 


End file.
